TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a smoking apparatus which reduces tar and other chemical intake into the lungs, which may cause lung damage and cancer, and in particular to a smoking apparatus having a convoluted pathway and filtering means through which the smoke passes thereby cleaning the smoke and reducing the heat of the smoke before inhalation by the smoker.